The Roses Bloom in Illyre Field
by memory's rose
Summary: warning: two character deaths. suicide involved. Two students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry learn how love can build someone up or tear them down colpletely. rating for suicide content only.


Lying on the cold, hard marble, Hermione Granger kept still, hoping death would mistake that she was no longer breathing and take her to the other side. She couldn't see a point in living, anyway. What was the point? There was no way that her one true love would ever love her back.  
Her eyes fluttered open and her trained ears focused on the room across the hall, its door having a D emblazoned on it in an olive green, his favorite color. Hermione sighed as she heard the loud music playing. He would not find her until it was too late; of this she was certain.

Hermione sat up and looked in the full-length mirror. Her unruly main had been shorn off in an attempt of a hairstyle that would be more attractive and manageable. She had straightened it and spiked it in haphazard ways, and she thought that she looked a little better. He hardly noticed. Her gaunt body begged for food. She would not succumb to its pleas- maybe if she withered into nothingness, he would notice and save her. Yet again, she was stabbed with bitter disappointment.

Depression clouded over her judgment as tears of frustration and utter sadness ran down Hermione's face. She looked down at her hand, cradling and thin sliver of metal in her hand. In her other hand, she clutched her letters. There were several letters. Quite a few of them addressed to the man across the hall. One to Harry. One to Ron. One to Ginny. One to her parents. One to Professor Dumbledore. One to Blaise Zabini, who had found her crying one day in third year and had become her best friend in secret, afraid of what Voldemort would say. His parents were not Death Eaters, and neither was he, but his pureblooded status put him at risk each and every day. One letter was to Pansy Parkinson, even. She had said in it that Pansy would soon turn around and see that she could make real friends by being the good person that Hermione knew she was inside. She had seen it, once. Pansy had found a puppy wandering alone, and had housed him in quiet until he grew to be one of her closest companions. She had been in the library looking up the care and keeping of peek-a-poos, and Hermione had caught on. One letter was to Neville Longbottom, telling him exactly where the best books on herbology could be found. One was addressed to all the students of Hogwarts in general. She knew that the kind headmaster would read it to the general audience when they found her. One was addressed to her professors, telling them where they could find all of her homework completed for the rest of the year. On the bottom were hundreds of letters written every day to the boy across the hall. Telling him every day what was going on in her life. How much she loved him. About ten back started talking about what she was about to do. Then, on top of those, was a letter in general addressed to him; a lengthy letter about what she would do, why she did it, and her final request.

Hermione put the letters down beside her. She stared at the razor before moving it upwards toward her pale, bare arm. She started cutting up toward her elbow, hacking his name into her arm. She then cut through her tee-shirt, opening her heart. Before she took her last breath and darkness overcame her, Hermione Granger plucked up enough courage to scream.

"Draco!"

Hermione felt darkness finally wash over her, and sighed in relief as the door was flung open.

No breath escaped her chest as Draco Malfoy knelt in Hermione's blood. Salty tears washed some of the blood away, mixing with it making a sickly rust-orange color. Draco pulled her body close to his, willing half of his life to flow into her lifeless body, trying to get her to breathe again.  
"God, Hermione, come back! Don't do this! Not now! No!" he sobbed into her shoulder. Her stroked her hair as he held her body, wishing he could have done this in life instead of in death. Draco sent his patronus, an otter, to Dumbledore, telling him to come straightaway. He pulled the razor from her hand and caressed her fingers. He looked at her arm, and tear-choked gasps came from him throat as he read the name that defiled her bare arm.

"Oh, God no! No! No! No! This is not happening! Hermione, Hermione Granger! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You didn't have to do this. I saw you this year, wasting away. I was planning on telling you, t-t-telling you t-this night. I-I love y-y-you, H-h-h-Hermione." Draco struggled through these words, tears choking him, He got them out only to start to sob even harder. Tears wracked his body as he started to rock back and forth, wishing that the motion would jump-start Hermione's heart once more. He needed her.

"Come back to me, Hermione. Come back and be with me."

At this, Dumbledore ran through their portrait door. He ran straight to the Head's rooms. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, sadness overcoming him.

"Oh, Dear. I was afraid that it would come to this. Draco, could you please move away? I will clean Hermione up and get her up to Madame Pomferey. There may be hope yet."

Draco shook his head furiously. Blood staining his arms and chest, covering his legs. He would not let go of Hermione.

"Sh-sh-she c-c-carved me name into h-h-her arm. SHE CARVED MY BLOODY NAME INTO HER BLOODY ARM! This is not what this comes to! I won't let it! This is all a nightmare! Yes! That's what it is! I'll wake up and find Hermione sleeping soundly in her bed. She'll wake up and scream at me in annoyance for being in her room. I'll tell her that I finally love her, and we'll be happy. This will not be the end!"

Dumbledore shook his head, tears running down his face into his beard.

"I'm afraid, Draco, that this is all too real. It seems that Hermione was not content. I need to clean her up, Draco. And take her to Madame Pomferey. You need to let me do this." The old man said in the gentlest voice.

Draco shifted slightly, laying Hermione on his lap, cradling her head like a baby's. Dumbledore cleaned her wounds, but left the marks there. Draco shuddered as his name came into clearer focus. There was no doubting that it was his full name. Draco Alexander Malfoy **(A/N: I know that in most fanfics and probably the books, too, that Draco has a ridiculous middle name, but not in mine) **was in easy-to-read manuscript across Hermione's arm. He wondered how she knew his middle name. No one ever knew. It marked Draco as something he wasn't about to let on.

Dumbledore started to clean to blood off of Draco. He sighed heavily and transported them both to the hospital wing. He picked up the letters and sucked in his breath when he saw the letter addressed to the student body. He would have to read Hermione's words out loud. He then came across his own letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If everything has gone according to plan, I have passed away by my own will. Suicide, I guess. I am sorry if I cause you any distress. I could not and would not simply live as a shell any longer. To live without love is not living at all, so I decided to end my life. May I be reunited with my love once more in a life to come. Please lay me somewhere sunny and make sure that there is room next to me, should he decided to lay there, also._

_Your Head Girl,_

_Hermione Alexandria Granger **(I know that it's Jane, I thought it would be more ironic and/or dark humored if that was it, though) **_

The professor shook his head. Hermione died a terrible death, but she did it at her own hand, There was nothing he could do about that.

Draco stayed with Hermione's body as Madame Pomferey did the diagnosis through unshed tears. She never cried in the infirmary- she waited until she was alone. She had to be strong for the people that surrounded the patient. She never had time for tears, either.

With a sad note, Madame Pomferey signed Hermione Alexandria Granger's death certificate. Draco shook under all the tears, convulsing as they poured from his eyes. Sobs came out of his throat.

For once, Draco didn't act like a Malfoy. He acted human.

"Hermione, if there is one thing that I could tell you, it's that I love you. I've loved you for years. I couldn't tell you. No, I could if I had the guts. I didn't tell you. I was planning on telling you tonight. I was listening to music, trying to prepare myself, when I heard to scream my name. I will never forgive myself that the last thing to escape your mouth was my name. You will be remembered as long as I live. I will love no one else." Draco's hand shook as he pulled something out of his pocket. He slipped a ring onto her finger. A brilliant diamond shone with bright sapphires surrounding it. Draco stroked the right, feeling the inscription_ As I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my would to keep. If you chance to think of me, know that I Love You, eternally. _The words almost seemed to mock him now, all too true.

Madame Pomferey finally got him away from the body. By Dumbledore's orders, she kept the inscription on the arm. She treated the other, and sent for an outfit to lay Hermione in.

Hermione was dressed in a brilliant white gown that Hermine had picked out for the event. There were olive green accents on it. It looked almost like a wedding gown. Her hair was spiked into the fashion that she had been wearing for a while now, with a crown that Draco made with powerful magic and his own sadness laying on her head. Surrounding her were flowers charmed never to lose their life, and the brilliant mahogany casket was displayed in the Great Hall for her wake. Hermione's parents had died two years back. Dumbledore laid the letter for them on their grave sites.

Dumbledore ambled up to his podium. He cleared his throat, and with great difficulty, set out on the task that he knew he must complete.

"Students, we are gathered to mourn the loss of a brilliant witch, Hermione Granger. She left for you a letter, which I will read.

_Students of Hogwarts,  
I know that many of you know me. You will all know that I am now dead. I died at my own hand. Suicide. This was my escape. I had many fears, problems, and was not healthy. I do not want any of you thinking that this is an easy was out. I know that I am a coward for doing this to myself. I should have gotten help, but I didn't. I want you all to be sad, but only for a moment. Carry on and live your life like I didn't have the strength to do. I do not want too many tears cried for a coward._

_Many you find your peace,  
Hermione Alexandria Granger,"_

Many of the student were in tears by the end of the letter. All of the Gryffindors were blubbering. The Ravenclaws all had their heads bent in respect. Hufflepuff was crying freely. Slytherin was the worst of all, though. Draco Malfoy was sobbing without abandon. He didn't care who saw. He was there and she wasn't, and it was not fair or right to him. Blaise sat next to his best friend with his arm around him, tears falling down his face, also. Pansy Parkinson let a few tears fall, but stood strong for her two male friends. Crabbe and Golye didn't really know what was going on. Their fearless leader was reduced to nothing but a sniveling blob, and they didn't know what to do. They sat there with confused looks on their faces. All of the Slytherins looked as though the world was slowly coming to an end. Maybe they cared more about Hermione than they had let on?

Dumbledore regained his strength.

"Hermione also left a few personal letters to some people. When I call your name, please come up here and get your letter. You do not have to read it here and now, and you do not need to share the information with anyone else. What Hermione wrote is for your eyes, and whoever's you feel are necessary. Harry Potter."

Harry raised himself up on shaky knees. He slowly made his way to the podium, but crubled when he saw Hermione's familiar handwriting. He collapsed on the cold marble in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster let him stay there unti he had the courage to stand up and get back to the table.

"Ronald Weasley. Ginny Weasley."

Brother and sister held onto each other and they walked toward the headmaster and their letters. They sucked in their breath when they saw her handwriting, but said nothing. Ron let Ginny lean on him as they made their way to the table.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Lavender Brown."

Finally, he was getting down the the interesting names.

"Pansy Parkinson."

The entire room looked over as Pansy stood in confusion and walked in a daze over to the letter. Sure enough, her name was printed in perfect handwriting across the front of the envelope.

"Blaise Zabini."

Blaise was the only one that knew about his and Hermione's relationship. Her, Draco, an Pansy were pretty much the only people he really had talked to these seven years. He stood and squared his shoulders. With tears making their course down his face, he faced the headmaster and received his letter.

"And finally, Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore held the enormous wad of letters in his hand. The students gasped in shock. Surely, those weren't all for Draco! There were enough there for each student at Hogwarts.

Draco, with the help of Pansy, stood and got to the podium. Dumbledore came down from behind his post, and engulfed Draco in a hug. As soon as the headmaster's arms were around him, Draco's dam broke once more. He couldn't stop crying. Blaise knew that Draco loved Hermione and Ginny knew that Hermione loved Draco, and as they shared a look at each other, they put the pieces together. Ginny realized that Hermione's dream wasn't that far from reality. Blaise realized that Draco wasn't only dreaming. They were both in love with each other. Ginny got up from Gryffindor table and walked over to Draco. To everyone's surprise, Ginny pulled Blaise's arms away from Draco. Draco looked at her piteously.

"She loved you, Draco. She was head-over-heels in love with you. You must have done something right, because she never stopped. I know that you love her, too. Just remember, that love is still there, even though she's gone."

Ginny hugged him fiercely. Draco pulled her in closer and let her comfort him. The student were starting to piece the mystery together.

Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be a long year.

_Harry Potter_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know that if you are reading this, then I am most definitely passed on. Don't worry, and don't cry too much. Don't try to bottle it all up, either. You have to let me go. I wasn't meant to be here any longer. I was a coward and I died a coward's death. Take care of everyone, but don't neglect yourself. I have some papers that you can use to look over in my room. They're labeled for you. It's the last thing that I can do for you, Harry.  
Harry, if you find love, don't hide from it. As soon as you get the butterflies in your stomach, as soon as you start to clam up, tell them. Don't wait for love to find you, Harry. You have to find love._

_I'll love you forever,  
'Mione_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ron,_

_By now you know that I am dead. I killed myself, so don't get ahead of yourself and go after the first person that comes to mind. I chose to end it like this. I know that this is only the beginning. I'll wait in Illyre Field for my one true love to come and take me into his arms for eternity. Until then, I'm there, waiting. He'll come sooner or later. Ron, I'll watch over you and everyone else. You'll always have someone cheering for your side._

_I'll like you for always,_

_'Mione_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Gin,_

_So, I guess you know by now, I'm dead. Yup, dead. You're the only person who knows really WHY. I told them of my love that was lost, but you know WHO. I'll always love you for lending an ear every once in a while. I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you and Harry. Secretly, I don't think that he's right for you. Blaise Zabini is sweet, though. He'd never hurt you. I wonder why he was ever put into Slytherin. He's really more like a Ravenclaw. Well, I guess I'm getting off track. I'll be watching over you, so don't do anyhting I wouldn't do. Well, except the whole suicide thing. You have what it takes to have a life worth living. I'll watch you and protect you._

_Your Guardian,_

_Hermione_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Dear Neville,_

_The best books on herbology are right next to the restricted section. Look under "S" for some reason. I know that you'll enjoy those books._

_Hermione_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Dear Pansy,_

_I know that you weren't expecting a letter from me. Well, I'm dead. I killed myself, as I'm sure you knew. I know that there's good in you, even if you never show it. I saw you with your dog. By the way, Corky is just adorable. I wish that one day, You'll be able to be that kind to everyone. The way you were so kind and nurturing, I know that you'll be a fantastic mother one day. Just be yourself, and you'll make life-long friends._

_I guess you don't really want happiness advice from a dead girl, huh? I'll be watching over you, so watch out! You never know when I'll pop up._

_Hermione_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Hey B,_

_So I went and killed myself. Just dandy, huh? I just couldn't take it anymore. I never told you. I love Draco. Love, not infatuation or anything of that sort. I've loved his since... oh my... I think since second year. Yes, it was second year. He snuck in to see me while I was petrified. No one knows this, but I could see and hear you while I was petrified. He talked to me like I was still there, like I was just asleep or something. He treated me better than anyone ever treated me, or so I thought in my mind. Every time he turned his attention on me, even if it was to insult me, i was overjoyed by the fact that he knew I existed. I'll love you forever, Blaise. You were my truest friend, even if no one will ever know that we even talked to each other. Please don't be mad at anyone but me. It was my choice not to ive anymore. If that was life, I wanted death. You know me, I'm ever the contrariest. I'll watch and guard you all of your days. Please don't cry too much. You're my best friend, I odn't think that I could handle it. _

_As you used to tell me, See you under the moon, catch you over the stars._

_Mya, _

_PS- you're the moon, I'm just the stars. Forever and always, best friend._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco paused before reading his mound of letters. Then, carefully, without getting any tears on the letters, he read each and every one. Every day leading up to Hermione's death. Then, the last one, her suicide note to him.

_Draco,_

_I bet you didn't think that you'd get all those letters, huh? Well, a you obviously figured out from all of my letters to you, I love you. I don't know if I could say it enough. I love you. I love you. I love you! Well, the problem is, you'll never love me. I'll wait for you, though. In Illyre Field, awaiting the day you come and greet me once again. Until then, I'll watch over you. As I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If you chance to think of me, know that I Love You, eternally._

_Until that day when we meet again,_

_Hermione Alexandria Granger_

Draco let his tears flow without trying to hold them back. Somehow, she wrote the exact words that were etched on her ring. How, he had no idea. But he knew that he had to be with her, immediately.

Draco got the same blade that Hermione had used. Instead of wasting all that time, he spelled a letter to everyone, and then scratched a note on a piece of parchment. He drug the blade over his heart, and let his life's blood pour out. As the breath was leaving hi body, Draco uttered a single word.

"Hermione."

And with that, the death of two star-crossed lovers took its toll on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore read the letter that had magically appeared in his office, and let tears shed without abandon. Two students, both more alike than they knew, were together now, in paradise.

Draco was dressed in khaki slacks and a billowy white shirt. His hair un-gelled and hung in his serene face. The shirt, with its wide chest and un-done buttons, showed Draco's scar, mysteriously in the shape of an H. Laying on his body in his mahogany coffin was his scrawled note.

I have laid me down to sleep. The Lord, I prayed, has my soul to keep. If you chance to think of me, know that I'm with her: eternally. Hermione and Draco Alexander 1990- 2007 I'm with her in Illyre Field. Watching over you forever.

The procession went to lay Draco next to Hermione's fresh grave. Was it only two days ago that she was laid to rest? Before they were able to lay Draco, however, a curious event took place.

Blaise, Harry, and Ron put the coffin down. Before their eyes, a magnificent tomb sprung up, encasing both graves. The tomb was entirely bright emerald. With marble laid in front of it.

Hermione Alexander: March 15, 1990- April 12, 2007.  
Draco Alexander: January 12, 1990- April 14, 2007

As I lay me down to sleep, I prey the Lord my soul to keep. If you chance to think of me, know that I Love You, eternally.

Their poem was etched into the marble, to be there for all of time. Inside the marble, the coffins had disappeared. In their places, Hermione and Draco laid on a marble table together, grasping each other's hands and happiness written on their faces. Rings had materialized on their fingers, and the bands shone out to the world outside.

Harry stood next to Ron.

"There's one thing that I don't get. What is with the Alexander part?"

Dumbledore came up behind them

"That was Draco's last name. His real last name, anyways. He was in actuality... a muggle-born. He didn't know about this until about two years ago. He thought that if he still acted pureblooded, he would remain pureblooded. If there were a way to show you, Draco has a disinheritance mark on his shoulder. He had been living with the Zabini's for two years. Blaise was the only one that knew. Anyway, there's a powerful magic, older than time itself. If two lovers who are pure of heart die out of love for each other, they are immediately and eternally bound together, married. Hermione and Draco are now legally and magically married. No magic will ever be able to tear them apart.

Hermione was sitting on a swing, letting the wind whip at her legs from her long white dress. The olive accents went well with her skin tones, and they reminded her of Draco. Suddenly, over the horizon, she saw something coming her way. As if from a dream, Draco was walking toward her. She got off the swing and ran to him.

"I didn't expect you so soon." She whispered to him. Draco smiled slightly and took her hands in his.

"Death couldn't keep me away."

Hermione smiled. "How?"

She didn't have to get any further. Draco pulled the collar slightly to reveal his fatal scar. Hermione was perfect. Her hair was unruly as it was been in life. The only thing marking her was his name on her arm, and the scar over her heart. Draco pulled out her ring, the wedding ring, and slipped it on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Hermione felt tears of happiness slip down her face. She wrapped her arms around his chest and put her head down softly. Draco rocked her back and forth and whispered into her ear.

"Now I lay me down to sleep."

"I pray the Lord my soul to keep." Hermione added.

"If they chance to think of me-"

"Know that I'm with you. Eternally." They finished together. Draco swept Hermione into a passionate kiss, and the roses bloomed in Illyre Field.


End file.
